


Backseat

by Anonymous



Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kurt get sick and riding in the backseat doesn't make things better.





	Backseat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cobain_fetus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobain_fetus/gifts).



“Alright, your turn to pick up the bill Kurt,” Krist grinned, wiping his hands and his jeans and standing up from the booth. “Shotgun!” 

“No!” Kurt and Dave shouted, grinning at each other. Dave pecked Kurt’s lips and slid his arm out from around his small waist, standing up with Shelli and Krist. He grabbed a small peppermint candy and left the diner with the two so he could pull the car up front, brushing past Krist and Shelli who were racing for the front seat.

Kurt pulled out two twenties from his waller and set them down, leaving a eight dollar tip for their server who had been very polite and helpful during their meal. Sighing, he grabbed his sweater and walked out the small diner. A sudden wave of pains and nausea washed over him as the food in his stomach settled, he let his hand grip at his aching stomach, gritting his teeth as he road the wave of pain. 

Once he recovered Kurt saw Krist sitting in the passenger seat, “Krist get out.” he said, pissed and not in the mood. 

“No, I called it. Besides, you rode up here on the way over.” Krist mentioned, arguing against moving as he strapped the seatbelt across his chest and clicked it in. 

“Come on Krist, I feel sick, and sitting in the back is going to make it worse you know that.” Kurt pouted.

“Kurt you’re just pissed because you can’t sit next to your fuck bunny.” 

Huffing, Kurt gave up and threw his hands in the air, taking a spot in the back seat and slamming the door shut. He folded his arms across his chest and let his head rest against the window, grumbling about how he did want to be up there so he wouldn’t get more sick, and so he could be next to his boyfriend. 

“Ah, cheer up Kurt, Tacoma not that far away.” Shelli laughed, patting Kurt’s shoulder. 

“This sucks.” Kurt groaned, feeling himself becoming slightly queasy as Dave turned down street after street. He started to feel a little light headed and his stomach pains were becoming more and more unbearable. 

Dave made a pit stop at a gas station, and Kurt had never been more thankful as he quickly stepped out the car, letting the burst of fresh air hit him. He stood there leaned against the car even after Dave was done pumping. 

It was only until Krist started yelling, because he was ready to go home already that he was forced back into the backseat. 

They made it finally to Shelli and Krist’s house, and the couple got out the car. “Alright, front seat is yours Kurt, bye Dave.” Krist smiled, and waved goodbye, watching Dave drive away with Kurt still left trapped in the backseat. 

“Dave, what are you doing? Stop, I need to get up front, you know I can’t sit back here when I’m sick like this.” Kurt said, agitated over the overwhelming feeling left in his stomach. 

Dave pulled off to the side of the road and cut the engine, sure to step out before Kurt could. He crawled into the backseat of the car, his body wiggling its way into the car as she shut the door behind him.

“And what are you doing?” Kurt smirked, propping his small frame up on his elbows. 

“I’m going to prove to you that the backseat isn’t all that bad.” Dave grinned, hastitly pulling his Black Flag tee off, and tossing it onto the floorboard of his car. He slipped Kurt’s sweater and undershirt off just as fast, lifting up his boyfriend to allow the sweater to be thrown off and tossed onto the floor next to his own shirt. 

Dave leaned in and snagged Kurt’s bottom lip with his teeth, sucking on the soft lip as his tongue snuck out and ran over the top lip of his boyfriend’s parted mouth.

Grinding down against Kurt, Dave kneeled in the backseat, a leg swung over each side of Kurt, and quickly went to work on the blonde’s jeans. Luckily, Kurt was free of all undergarments, so now he only had to worry about getting himself undressed the rest of the way, because being above your naked and hard boyfriend, it was just a little challenging to keep yourself contained. 

“You ready baby?” Dave asked, letting his pants pool around his ankles, and his erection spring free. Once he earned a nod, he sat Kurt up against the car door, made sure it was locked and lifted up his knees, gently sliding Kurt onto his spit covered dick, the swelling organ only growing harder as Kurt’s tight muscles clenched around him.

“Fuck Dave,” Kurt growled, sinking his teeth into his lower lip and letting his head lull back against the glass window once more. 

“So tight,” Dave muttered, placing a hand beside Kurt’s head on the window to steady himself as he began to push himself in and out of his shaking and panting boyfriend slowly, so very slowly.

Kurt slid his arms under Dave’s and wrapped them around his shoulders. The burning heat running through his lower half, mainly his ass, felt like it was searing his insides, but the sharp twinges of pleasure felt nothing but amazing, especially when Dave slammed in and repeatedly hit his spot dead on.

Placing his soft, swollen lips to Dave’s neck, Kurt sucked feverishly on the tender skin, leaving various marks upon his lover’s skin. He pushed back against Dave’s jerks and thrusts, as much strength as he could muster up, desperate to let his throbbing cock get its release.

The air around the boys become hot and sticky, both reduced to stuttered breathing and sloppy thrusts, strokes, and open mouthed kisses. “I…I-I’m there Dave,” Kurt moaned, his jaw falling slack and his heels digging into the soft seat cushions as he came, a few rough spurts spilling out onto Dave’s bare chest.

Dave jerked against Kurt’s hips, pushing as hard and deep inside as he could get into the warm, tight body. Quickly, he came, mutters of ‘Kurt’ and various obscenities falling from his lips.

Smiling, Kurt stretched his legs out and pecked Dave’s lips; loving the fact that he got share such a feeling as that with the boyfriend he loved. “I feel a lot better now.”


End file.
